Qui aura Naruto?
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Petite fic délire, Qui aura naruto? pas forcément celui qu'on croit. Quand Naruto devient le gros lot d'un concours tout devient surréaliste et oui il n'est pas le ninja le plus imprévisible pour rien. Pairing: .../naruto


PAIRING : …/Naruto

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas hélas, sinon Itachi serait à moi et rien qu'à moi, c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

RESUME : Cet OS est partie d'un délire suite à une discution avec Tsuki-sume, on a décidé de se lancer un petit défi écrire chacune une fic avec cinq points à respecter. Donc allez voir la sienne aussi « Naruto, fantasme sur pattes ». Surtout ne chercher pas du sérieux il n'y en aura pas, c'est un OS détente, un petit truc qu'on a fait pour rigoler

NOTE : C'est un Yaoï et il y aura un lemon, donc si vous aimez pas l'un ou l'autre bah je suis désolé mais aller voir ailleurs.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : C'est un POV de Naruto

Qui aura Naruto ?

La tranquillité matinale de Konoha fut rompu par une énième dispute, c'était toujours les mêmes qui se prenaient la tête depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il s'agit de Sasuke et de … Saï, et ils se battent pour savoir qui m'aura. Même si cela m'amusait beaucoup au début, maintenant je comprend la souffrance de Sasuke quand il avait Ino et Sakura sur le dos. Faut dire aussi que ça vole pas haut entre mes deux prétendants.

- Naruto est à moi espèce de doublure raté de moi, t'es qu'un remplaçant alors dégage du paysage !

- Je suis peut être un remplaçant mais moi au moins j'ai pas essayer de le tuer et surtout j'ai vu son pénis.

- Grmbl.

Et voilà Sasuke saute sur Saï pour l'étrangler, il ne supporte pas que Saï ai pu me voir nu possessivité Uchiwa de mes deux, je ne cherche même plus à les séparer avec un peu de chance il y a en un des deux qui va tuer l'autre et comme ça je serais un peu plus tranquille.

- Yo, les gars. Vous battez pas ça sert à rien. Salut Naruto paix mon frère.

Le hippie qui vient d'arriver, c'est Kimimaro, enfin un clone génétique de lui que ce dégénéré de serpent à créer. J'ai vraiment du mal a me faire de l'idée le voir comme ça, de le voir tout court, il a été retrouvé six mois dans un repère secret du serpent par une équipe de Kumo, et comme personne de l'alliance ne savait quoi faire de lui, il a atterri à Konoha au prétexte que Orochimaru venait de chez nous. Il est pour le moins bizarre, plus du tout comme avant il ne jure que par la paix et l'amour, un vrai baba cool. D'ailleurs il vient de trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ces éternels engueulades, ils vont être départager grâce à un concours. Tsunade qui arrive en plein milieu de la conversation approuve, le concours c'est très bien.

Tu parles elle a surtout peur que Sasuke rase la moitié du village si il pète un câble, résultat je fini par être le gros lot comme un vulgaire objet. Faut dire que j'ai bien grandi depuis la fin de la guerre je mesure maintenant un mètre quatre-vingt treize soit trois centimètre de plus que l'autre teme, j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux blonds pour qu'il m'arrive aux épaules et voile mon regard azur comme un ciel d'été. Je suis un des mec mec les plus prisés du monde shinobi mais personne n'ose m'approcher, il faut dire que Sasuke menace tout personne qui s'approche de moi de périr brûler par l'amaretsu après avoir fait un tour dans les arcanes lunaires. Du coup il n'y a que Saï qui soit assez courageux ou suicidaire pour continuer à me draguer. J'ai gagné la guerre, vaincu Madara et compagnie pour me retrouver coincé entre un glaçon asocial légèrement psychopathe et un handicapé des sentiments. Je regrette le bon vieux temps et ça fait beaucoup rire Kurama et Bee, j'ai essayé de partir à Kumo pour m'entraîner avec l'abeille tueuse ça m'aurait fait des vacances, et oui un entraînement de jinchuuriki pour moi c'est des vacances, j'aurais eu au moins deux semaines sans ces deux fous furieux sur le dos, le rêve.

Malheureusement cette garce de Sakura leur a vendu la mèche, sa vengeance pour ne pas pouvoir avoir eu son Sasuke-kun, c'est vraiment mesquin. Je suis donc bien aller à Kumo mais pas seul j'avais mes deux prétendants collés aux fesses et ça dans tout les sens du terme. Se fut l'enfer Kurama Bee et Gyuki ont passé leur temps à se foutre de moi et j'ai déjà du mal à supporter mon renard seul mais avec les deux autres surtout Bee et ses rimes pourris. J'ai fini par ne plus supporter et j'ai voulu tous les exploser avec une bombe à bijuu, le raïkage n'a pas apprécier même si il comprenait il préférait que je fasse exploser Konoha plutôt que son village qui n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Je suis donc rentrer au village de la feuille ne dormant que d'un œil car il y en avait toujours un de ces deux pervers pour vouloir dormir dans ma tente sous le prétexte de me réchauffer, alors qu'on était en plein été et qu'il fait 25° la nuit. Il font pareil à mon appartement mais j'ai trouvé l'esquive en plaçant des sceaux anti intrusions sur toutes les fenêtres et portes.

Rien que de me rappeler tout ça, je suis tendu, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour moi je décide donc d'aller me détendre à l'osen. Mauvaise idée les deux pervers lubriques me suivent et je me retrouve coincé avec eux dans un bassin.

POV SASUKE :

Mon petit kitsune veut prendre un bain c'est une très bonne idée, je vais le suivre, non pas pour le mater mais pour protéger sa virginité qui sera à moi sous peu. Tout le monde a compris qu'il ne fallait pas approcher Naruto, il est à moi et personnes d'autres, enfin pas tout le monde il y a cet idiot qui a appartenu à la racine qui continue a faire du charme à mon futur amant. Je l'aurais bien tué mais Naru m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je faisais ça il me donnait en pâture à Kyubi, pas que j'ai peur du démon renard, un coup de sharigan et hop il rentre à la niche les queux entre les jambes. Le problème c'est que si je fais ça mon blond ne me pardonneras pas, il ne faut pas toucher à son bijuu surtout pas avec un sharigan, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il parle de Madara, son regard plus clair qu'un ciel d'été s'allume d'une lueur dangereuse et très existante, il pourrait le ressusciter pour le tuer à volonté il le ferait.

Un gémissement sensuel résonne dans le silence du bassin et oh mon dieu je dois remercier mes gênes Uchiwa pour ne pas saigner du nez. Devant moi se tient l'image de la luxure même, c'est Naruto qui vient de produire ce son sensuel pour ne pas dire sexuel, il a la tête rejeté en arrière les joues rougies par la chaleur qui s'élève du bassin, des gouttes d'eau dévale son torse doré et musclé à souhait, il est totalement alangui et quand je croise son regard à travers ses paupières à demi-fermés je sombre. Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir, je vais le prendre ici et maintenant, le faire gémir et crier mon nom. Non Sasuke calme toi rappelle toi ce qu'a dit l'Hokage si on touche à son protégé sans son consentement c'est direct l'éviscération la castration et je ne sais combien de torture, elle lâchera tout les shinobis de l'alliance sur celui qui aurait le malheur de faire ça.

Un mouvement à côté de moi me fait tourner la tête et calme instantanément ma libido qui commençait sérieusement à se réveiller, c'est Saï qui lui aussi a réagi au spectacle. Mais faudrait qu'il se tienne et puis c'est quoi ce regard on dirait Chogi devant un plat de grillade, Naru n'est pas un morceau de bidoche c'est une délicieuse sucrerie qu'il faut sucer. Je jette mon regard le plus noir à cet idiot qui a oser prendre ma place dans l'équipe, il se contente de me renvoyer un sourire faux, et après on dit que c'est moi qui n'est pas d'expression !

- Les gars vous pourriez pas arrêter cinq minutes de vous fusiller des yeux, vous envoyer des ondes négatives et j'arrive pas a me détendre.

Puisque Naruto à l'attention centré sur nous , autant en profiter je le fixe et prend une pose « viens je t'invite à me sauter dessus pour me faire tout ce que tu veux » j'étends les bras sur le rebord du bassin et je penche langoureusement la tête sur le côté laissant mes mèches frôler mes clavicules en un mouvement sensuel, autant me servir de ce sex-appeal dont la nature et la génétique m'ont doté.

Saï après un bref regard noir à mon adresse décide de surenchérir et se lève pour s'étirer, laissant "malencontreusement" tomber sa serviette ce qui lui vaut une remarque acide de Naruto sur ces tendances exhibitionniste et voyeuriste qu'il est prié de garder pour lui, pour ma part je me contente d'un sourire narquois. Une fois qu'il s'est rassis le blond de tout mes fantasme reprend la parole

- Il va se passer comment le concours ? Vous devrez faire quoi pour la première épreuve ?

- Tsunade a décider que l'on devait te faire un cadeau, selon elle toute séduction passe par là, le thème c'est les animaux.

- OK ça va je m'attendait à pire venant de la vieille.

RETOUR POV NARUTO:

Je me lève tranquillement et me fait chauffer un bol de ramen pour le petit déjeuner avant d'aller me laver et m'habiller. Les deux zigotos ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et si je leur ouvre en caleçon je pense que je vais avoir des problèmes. J'ai juste le temps de passer un pantalon en cuir noir et une un t-shirt blanc moulant avec le symbole Uzumaki que l'on frappe à ma porte. J'enlève les sceaux de protections et ouvre pour voir oh surprise ! Sasuke et Saï tenant chacun un carton.

Je les fait rentrer et prend le colis qui était sur le pas de ma porte, sûrement les ramens spéciaux que j'avais commander. Je vais préparer du thé pour nous trois et reviens avec le plateau pour le poser dans le salon où mes prétendants sont installé sur le canapé. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil et prend le carton le plus proche qui s'avère être celui de Saï je l'ouvre et je vois un chiot ! Par tout les Kamis cet animal ressemble trait pour trait à Akamaru petit, pitié faite que se soit pas ce que je crois parce que si c'est ça mon appart ne seras jamais assez grand pour loger un chien qui fait la taille d'un veau.

- C'est Akamaru le père, je sais que tu t'entend bien avec Kiba et que tu aimes beaucoup son chien.

C'est bien ce que je craignais je vais me retrouver a devoir cohabiter avec un chien mon chat ne va vraiment pas apprécier.

- Merci Saï je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier.

- A mon tour dobe, ouvre.

Je prends le carton de Sasuke et l'ouvre et découvre un petit renard, il est vraiment mignon. Je jette un regard interrogateur à Sasuke, comment a t-il réussi à trouver un renard en une journée ?

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a une semaine, il était blessé à la patte. Je l'ai soigner je voulais te le donner pour ton anniversaire, mais je trouverais autre chose d'ici là.

- Merci Sasuke il est vraiment mignon et Kyubi apprécie l'attention

Bon résumons la situation je me retrouve avec un chat, un chien et un renard dans mon appartement. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je déménage sinon ça va être un désastre. Le carton qui est a mes pieds et qui logiquement devrait contenir des ramens bouge... aux dernières nouvelles les ramens ne sont pas vivant et donc ne bougent pas. Pris d'un doute je prend le carton sur mes genoux et l'ouvre et je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise :

- Itachi !

- Hein ! Mon frère ?Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

- Regarde dans le carton.

Sasuke et Saï se penche à leur tour pour voir ce qui a provoquer ma surprise. Ils découvrent une petite belette noire avec un collier qui a pour médaille le symbole Uchiwa. La voix de Saï nous coupe dans notre contemplation.

- Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse a faire ça mais ça va pas être possible seul Sasuke et moi sommes en course. Donc Naruto on va trouver a qui appartient cette belette et on va la rendre. Tu es d'accord avec moi Uchiwa ?

- Heu.

- Non je veux pas, regarde cette petite bête, elle est trop kawaï je veux pas m'en séparer.

Je prend la petite créature dans mes bras et elle se glisse dans mon cou et me lèche la joue, je l'aime déjà cette belette. Sasuke me regarde et regarde le carton puis la belette,il pousse un profond soupir.

- Garde la belette, Naruto, de toute façon il n'y a pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur sur le carton. En plus je dois avouer qu'elle est mignonne.

Ces yeux partent dans le vague et se remplissent de tristesse, je sais qu'il pense à Itachi. Je m'accroupis devant lui la belette comme si elle sentait la détresse de mon ami sort de mon cou et va sur ses genoux et le regarde dans les yeux avant de se rouler en boule contre lui. Une légère mélancolie me prend à mon tour en me souvenant de celui que j'ai détesté à tort une bonne partie de ma vie.

Les jours passent et la belette ne me quitte pas, elle est toujours fourré dans mon cou et la nuit se glisse sous mon T-shirt pour se blottir contre mon flanc. Il y a eu d'autres épreuves pour le concours, toutes plus ridicules les unes que le autres et je soupçonne fortement Tsunade de se moquer de mes deux prétendants, surtout quand on voit son sourire moqueur en temps normal je serais le premier à partager son amusement. Le seul problème c'est que je suis impliqué et que je ne digère pas son épreuve où il devait me déclarer leur amour en public, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie. l'Hokage a perdu la tête c'est la seule solution sinon comment aurait elle pu avoir cette idée, demander de se déclarer à un Uchiwa et à un gars qui n'a aucune idée des convenance. Je rougis rien que de penser au désastre que ça été, Sasuke était tellement crispé que c'est à se demander si il n'avait pas un kunaï dans le fondement et Saï je n'en parle pas il a encore parler de mon pénis, et tout ça devant tout les habitant du village.

Je me dirige vers le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre mes coéquipiers pour l'entraînement. Kakashi, Yamato, Saï, Sakura et Sasuke sont déjà là. Aujourd'hui je vais voir avec Kakashi comment améliorer mon affinité Futon, on est donc en train de regarder différents parchemins. Quand Saï se plante devant moi et se met a piquer une crise.

- Il y a en marre, je le supporte plus. Tu vas t'en débarrasser aujourd'hui !

- Me débarrasser de quoi ?

- De cette maudite belette qui te colle, elle vient de te léchouiller les lèvres.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre que c'est juste un animal qui n'a pas conscience de la portée de ces actes et que donc sa jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être. Il m'arrache mon précieux petit animal qui explose dans un nuage de fumée ! Nous révélant un Itachi Uchiwa dans tout sa splendeur. S'ensuit un blanc général, faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un gars qui est mort apparaître devant vous comme par magie. Le silence est rompu par Sasuke qui demande timidement à son frère comment il peut être vivant, Ce que à quoi ce dernier répond en prenant la pose nice-guy :

- J'ai ressuscité par la force fougueuse de ma jeunesse et de mon amour pour Naruto.

POV EXTERNE :

Itachi profite du bug général que sa tirade venait de provoquer pour attraper Naruto et le porter en mode princesse jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils avaient tout les deux habiter. Durant le trajet il maudit l'ancien agent de le racine de l'avoir obligé à se dévoiler, de toute façon il ne l'aimait pas celui là, il avait d'abord essayer de tuer son cher petit frère et maintenant il piquait une crise quand il goûtait "innocemment" aux lèvres de son fantasme blond.

Après avoir refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, il posa Naruto au sol, ce dernier s'appuya contre un mur et le fixa comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Le Blond fini par être pris d'un fou rire nerveux devant la situation surréaliste, rire qui se stoppa net dès qu'Itachi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste.

- OK je ne suis pas en train de rêver et je ne suis pas la victime d'un gengutsu.

- Non Naruto je suis bel et bien devant toi vivant et surtout très amoureux.

- Et ta tirade à la Lee, c'était quoi ?

- Juste une stratégie pour immobiliser mon idiot de petit frère et Saï. Je voulais les choquer un maximum.

-Très efficace il n'y a pas eu qu'eux qui ont été choqué moi aussi.

- Trêve de bavardage Naru je t'aime et je te veux.

Itachi reprit les lèvres du blond pour un baiser langoureux, il les mordilla et les suçota si bien que le kitsune ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement dont le brun profita pour laisser sa langue partir en exploration de la bouche qui lui faisait tant envie avant de rejoindre l'autre muscle rosé pour un ballet doux et sensuel. Le doré qui commença a perdre pied sous l'afflux de sensation ne put que s'accrocher aux épaules du corbeau qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre le creux de ses reins.

Ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air et en ouvrant les yeux Naruto fut hypnotiser par les deux onyx qui lui faisait face, celles ci brillaient de désir et d'amour. Cela fit tomber ses dernières réticences, il avait toujours été fasciné par l'ex-anbu et avait amèrement regretté sa mort quand il avait su la vérité.

Le blond passa sa main dans les cheveux du corbeau enlevant les liens qui le retenait , redevenant libre ils caressent les joues du blond avant de revenir encadrer le visage opalin. Le futur hokage reprit les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser qui le laissa tremblant et pantelant. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se coller au corps chaud en face de lui , le corbeau n'avait à aucun moment arrêter de caresser son kitsune, il déposa une myriade de baiser papillon sur le visage aimé qui finir par s'échouer dans l'oreille du blond où il chuchota d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir.

- Kitsune j'ai envie de toi de te faire mien que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours.

Si la première partie de la phrase donna envie à Naruto de répondre qu'il s'en doutait au vu de la bosse qu'il sentait contre son aine, la seconde partie lui coupa toute velléité d'ironie. Il se contenta de souffler son acquiescement avant de plonger dans le cou opalin pour sentir la douce odeur de son amant et marquer comme corbeau qui apprécia le traitement en profita pour caresser les fesse rondes de son futur uke, ce dernier pris un impulsion et enroula ses jambes autour de son amant tout en continuant à mordiller la jugulaire de son Uchiwa qui en gémit de bien être. C'est ainsi qu'il gagnèrent le lit où il s'allongèrent.

Les lèvres se séparais pour mieux se retrouver, les T-shirts volèrent à travers la pièce tant le besoin de contact était pressant, l'albâtre et l'or se mélangeait en se caressant. Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement quand un de ses tétons futur mordillé par une bouche taquine, il détourna les yeux et se mit à rougir, il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher tellement la sensation avait été délicieuse se répercutant dans son entrejambe déjà bien gonflé.

- Tu as une très belle voix kitsune alors ne la cache pas. Je veux entendre le plaisir que je te donne.

- Pitié Itachi ne dit pas des choses pareils

- Pourquoi ? Ça te gênes ?

- Non , mais quand tu parles comme ça ça m'excite et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir longtemps si tu es vocal.

Les perles cobalts s'était allumés d'un éclat sauvage, il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses pulsions, Il commença à embrasser un peu partout le corps nu de son amant tout en s'installant sur lui. Les deux corps se frottait l'un à l'autre faisant monter la température et arrachant des gémissement de plaisir à leur propriétaire. Trois doigts laiteux furent sensuellement sucés, allumant encore plus ce pauvre Itachi qui commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir de prendre sur le champ le kitsune. Il introduis très vite un doigt puis un deuxième qui arracha une grimace d'inconfort au blond suivi d'un gémissement empli de plaisir quand il trouva sa prostate.

- Itachi vient s'il te plaît j'en peux plus.

- Tout ce que tu veux Amour.

Le corbeau allongea son amant sur le ventre et il amena sa verge tendu de désir contre l'anus qu'il pénétra en douceur se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pût pour ne pas s'empaler d'un coup dans cet antre chaude qui le serrait merveilleusement. Il fit passer l'inconfort de son amour à coup de tendres caresses et de baisers sur la nuque. Quand Naruto se fut habituer à l'imposante présence en lui il donna un baiser langoureux et un coup de bassin à son amour.

Un ballet lent et profond commença jusqu'au moment où le blond se cambra en poussant un cri de plaisir, le brun venait de trouver sa prostate et comptait bien en abuser. Les mouvements s'accélèrent sous le demandes du kitsune pour que se soit plus rapide et plus fort. Les deux corps en sueur dansaient un collé serré de plus en plus rapide. Le corbeau sentant sa fin venir pris en main le sexe de Naruto pour le branler au rythme de ses coups de reins, se fut trop de sensation pour le blond qui jouit dans la main de son amant. Itachi vint en sentant les chaudes parois se resserrer convulsivement autour de son membre et le dos de son amour se coller contre son torse, il l'était heureux il avait marqué le blond comme sien.

Il se retira doucement et se laissa tomber près de Naruto tandis qu'il reprenait leur souffle. Le corbeau caressais lascivement le dos son amant quand celui ci grogna que Sasuke arrivait, il les recouvrit donc d'un drap, manquerait plus qu'il en profite pour mater. Quand le cadet rentra dans la chambre et fixa son aîné avec une lueur de défi. Le plus vieux laissa la colère le gagner et une aura sombre l'entoura avant que sa voix ne claque sèche et froide comme la mort.

- Otouto, je t'aime beaucoup mais la prochaine fois que tu tentes quoique se soit avec Naruto je te castre et sans anesthésie, compris ?

- Haï.

Le cadet Uchiwa sortie de l'appartement la queue entre les jambes, son frère était vraiment effrayant et maintenant le kitsune était chasse gardé, il espérait que Saï le comprenne sinon il risquait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pendant ce temps là l'Hokage riais dans son bureau, elle avait assisté à la scène grâce à la boule de cristal du troisième et elle était heureuse, elle venait de résoudre trois problèmes d'un coup : le remise en place de Sasuke depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de voir quelqu'un lui clouer le bec, la fin du célibat de Naruto, et le retour à Konoha d'Itachi personne n'en dirait rien si il était en couple avec son successeur que le village adorait.Décidément Kimimaro avait eu une bonne idée avec ce concours mais elle en avait eu une excellente en offrant un mignonne petite belette à son petit fils de cœur.

FIN.

Comme cette fic est un défi voilà les cinq points qu'il fallait respecter :

-Sasuke et Saï se disputent Naruto.

-Kimimaro apparaît en hippie.

-Faire apparaître Itachi et qu'il finisse avec Naruto.

-Qu'il y ai un chat, un chien, un renard.

-Et enfin un lemon.

Défi relevé! Voilà pourquoi j'adore discuter avec tsuki ça fini toujours en délire. Au fait chubaka tu me dois cent euro je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à faire dire à Itachi "la fougueuse jeunesse" il prend même la pose. Tu la savais pourtant mon cri-cri d'amour qu'il faut pas parier avec moi et si tu paye pas je fais de toi mon esclave kékéké


End file.
